Words of Wisdom
by bookworm26
Summary: Over a period of 6 months, Bill offers his own advice to both Ron and Hermione. Will they take it? Through and Post HBP. 3 shot.
1. Christmas

Words of Wisdom

Note: Hey everybody. Well, I decided to get out of my one-shot fix and write a short fic. It won't be epic, I'm looking at around 3 chapters, but it's not a one-shot. But don't worry, I will still continue to write one-shots because I love them ;)

Ok, well I've been reading a lot of stories lately that have centred on Ron talking to Bill. I like that concept. So I decided to stir it around abit, and make Bill talk to Ron AND Hermione over a period of 6 months. Starting at Christmas HBP, all the way to the Weasley Wedding of the year.

Summary: Over a period of 6 months, Bill offers his own advice to both Ron and Hermione. Will they take it? Through and Post HBP. 3 shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. The characters, settings and mentioned storyline all belong to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 1: Christmas

Ron barged into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He had just endured a particularly gruelling interrogation session from Fred and George about his relationship with Lavender. It was not a topic Ron exactly wanted to discuss, especially at home.

Ron sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, groaning. It wasn't until Fred and George brought up Hermione that he had left the room. He didn't want a reminder about his massively big screw-up. It gave him the sudden urge to want to throw something.

Standing up, Ron walked over to his drawers and opened the third. He ran his left hand through his hair as he reached into the drawer and pulled out a photo. Smiling up at him was Harry, himself, and Hermione at Hogwarts. The smiling Hermione was swatting a laughing Ron over the head. Photo Ron coiled as Harry grinned at them both.

Ron's heart twinged.

Seeing Hermione so happy was what Ron loved the most. Seeing her smile. She didn't crack a smile around him lately. And it was entirely his fault.

'Ron?'

Ron quickly stuffed the photograph into his drawer and slammed it, turning around to see Bill standing in the doorway.

'Can we talk?' Bill asked, not really waiting for an answer as he walked deeper into the room and closed Ron's door behind him.

Ron nodded and sat down on his bed, as Bill walked over to the empty chair next to Ron's bed and sat down.

'The twin's giving you grief?' Bill asked, smiling, leaning back on the wooden chair and putting his hands behind his neck.

Ron grunted a reply and the tops of his ears turned red.

Bill smirked. 'I figured you'd be used to it by now. Is something else bothering you?'

Ron stared at Bill. Slowly he nodded, before groaning and slumping back into his pillows.

Bill smiled. 'And does this other something have to do with a certain girl whose absence is very much noticed?' He asked, taking his hands away from his neck and crossing them in front of his chest.

Ron closed his eyes and nodded again.

Smiling, Bill sat up straighter. 'So, what did you do?'

Ron opened his eyes and sat up straight, staring at Bill with a look of disgust. 'Who said I did anything?' He asked indignantly.

Bill raised his eyebrows and Ron sighed. 'Ok, I did something.' He said softly.

'Would this something be dating this Lavender girl?'

Ron winced. 'Partly.'

'And the other part?'

Ron stared at him. 'We had a fight. Well, I stopped talking to her. Because Ginny told me she snogged Viktor Krum.'

'You stopped talking to your best friend because Ginny told you that Hermione snogged Viktor Krum 2 years ago?' Bill asked, looking wary.

'Well, when you put it like that, it makes me sound like the bad person! I started going out with Lavender and she got all huffy and went to Slughorn's party with Mclaggen and now neither of us are talking to each other.' Ron said, looking angry.

'So in other words, you screwed up?' Bill asked, smirking.

Ron flared up; he looked like he was going to yell, but then his expression softened. 'In other words…yes.' He muttered, looking at his knees.

'Ron, do you like Lavender?' Bill asked, sceptically.

Ron looked up at him. 'In what way?'

'In the way that you like Hermione.'

Ron opened his mouth, obviously shocked, and then closed it. He looked back down at his feet. 'No.' He replied, in none other than a whisper.

Bill smirked. 'Hmm.' He said, nodding his head.

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned up against his wall. 'That's the first time I've ever admitted it.'

'That you don't like Lavender?' Bill asked, sitting up in the chair.

Ron shook his head. 'That I like Hermione. I think I always have. I've just been too stupid to realise it. And now I've messed it up for good.'

'I don't think you've messed it up for good. You and Hermione have fought before.' Bill stated.

'Not like this. This is different. Were different. The things we have argued about before have been stupid things. But this is something that's completely…'Ron drifted off, and stared at his feet.

Bill smiled. 'You love her.'

Ron looked at Bill, startled. 'What? No-N-No…I-I can't…do.' He stuttered, turning bright red.

This caused Bill to smile even wider. 'Yeah you do. You'll realise in time. You just need to talk to her.'

Ron smirked. 'Yeah, she's really going to want to talk to me.'

'Maybe not at first, but you guys were best friends. Both of you are not just going to throw that away, no matter what you think.' Bill replied, standing up.

He walked towards the door and grabbed the door handle. Before opening it, he turned around to face Ron. 'Just talk to her. And tell her how you feel. Trust me. It'll work out.' He said before opening Ron's door and exiting, leaving Ron in his empty bedroom, his mind swimming.

\\\\/

/\\\\

\\\\/

/\\\\

\\\\/

/\\\\

\\\\/

/\\\\

Review Please!


	2. Summer

Words of Wisdom

Chapter 2: Summer

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

1 week into August brought a rare sunshine over the Burrow. The wedding of Bill and Fleur would take place in 1 week, and both Mrs Weasley and Fleur were in full wedding mode. Hermione arrived at the Burrow the day of Harry's birthday, along with Harry and Ron, as both Ron and Hermione had stayed at the Dursley's with Harry. It was certainly refreshing to be at the Burrow; staying at the Dursley's hadn't exactly been fun.

Mrs Weasley decided to take advantage of the sunny weather, and have dinner outside that evening. After everyone had been fed and watered, she and Fleur decided to start back on the wedding plans. Ron and Harry were over near the lake with Fred and George, both of whom were speaking very quietly, a sure sign they were up to something. Hermione sat at the table, reading a new book and Bill was sitting next to her, watching Fleur and Mrs Weasley.

"We missed you last Christmas.' Bill said suddenly, turning away from Fleur and Mrs Weasley to face Hermione sitting next to him.

'Oh. You did?' Hermione looked surprised and slightly embarrassed.

'Yeah I mean, you were here during the summer and Mum was expecting you to be coming during Christmas but you didn't so…' Bill drifted off, turning back to look at Fleur and Mrs Weasley who were talking about the food for the wedding.

'Oh, well, I hadn't seen Mum and Dad in ages so I thought it best that I go stay with them.' Hermione replied, facing her book down on her knees.

'That, and my brother was being a complete and utter prat.' Bill said, smiling.

Hermione bit her lip. 'Oh well…that…uh…it had something to do with it.' She finished in an undertone, looking at Ron and Harry over near the lake.

Bill smirked. 'Yeah, well, you two seem to have worked it out.'

Hermione smiled. 'Yeah. Everything's good.' She stated, still looking at Ron.

Bill sighed, and Hermione got the impression that he wanted to say something else. She wasn't wrong, for a mere minute after this, Bill spoke again.

'So…are you two…?' Bill asked, drifting away at the end of his sentence, glazing back at Hermione.

Hermione looked slightly taken aback, but then smirked. 'Together? Uh no. No…were not…together.' She finished, looking down at her clasped hands.

'Are we adding a 'yet' to the end of that sentence?' Bill asked her, smiling again.

Hermione looked at him. 'Why? Why are you asking all these questions?'

Bill sighed and looked over at Ron. 'Ron was a mess at Christmas. I can tell when he's upset. And he doesn't get upset very often. Except when it comes to you. I've watched you two for years, and the rest I hear from Ginny, Fred and George. You both like each other. Maybe its deeper than like.'

Hermione blushed and looked at her feet. 'It is…' She muttered.

'Than do something about it. Look, I know as well as anyone what it's like to be affected in given times. You both need to realise that now's the best time to tell each other how you feel because anything can happen.' Bill finished, looking over at Fleur and smiling.

Hermione was staring at him with admiration and perhaps, shock. She directed her gaze to Ron and Harry who were now attempting to push each other into the lake.

As Ron splashed into the water and Harry doubled over laughing, Hermione smiled to herself, and realised exactly what Bill meant.

……….

Ron shook himself off and rung out his T-Shirt, mumbling angrily to himself and plotting how he would get Harry back for tossing him in the water. He looked up and saw Hermione staring at him. He smiled, and although his ears had gone his trademark red, he walked over to her, running a hand through his sopping hair.

'Hey.' He said, arriving in front of her and sinking into the garden chair, wetting it all in the process.

Hermione blushed. 'Hi.' She replied, looking intently down at her book.

Ron looked at her oddly. 'You ok?' He asked, looking into her face.

'Hmm.' Hermione replied, still looking down at her book.

Ron looked over at Bill, who was now sitting next to Fleur, yet he was looking at Ron and Hermione, smirking to himself.

_Oh God, he didn't…_

Ron's eyes grew large and his cheeks flared. He jumped up, which caused Hermione's head to snap up, looking up at him, surprised.

'I'll be back.' Ron said, striding over to Bill, and yanking at his ponytail to get up.

Smiling beside his better judgement, Bill rose up from his chair and followed Ron in the house, smiling back at Fleur as he did so.

In the kitchen, Ron spun around and faced Bill. 'What did you say to her?' He asked, angrily.

'Say? What did I say to whom?' Bill replied innocently, but his smile was a dead giveaway.

'You know bloody well who I'm talking about. Did you tell her? What I told you over the Christmas break?' Ron said, his face going redder with anger.

'I said nothing of the sort.' Bill replied, sticking his head in the cupboard and pulling out an apple.

'But you spoke to her?' Ron asked, calming down a little.

'Yes. Speaking of which, why would you care if I spoke to her or not? I thought YOU were going to talk to her?' Bill asked, taking a bite of his apple and leaning against the sink.

'I…I just- I haven't gotten around to it yet.' Ron replied, softly, yet confidently.

Bill smiled. 'You'd better get on with it fast mate.'

'Why?' Ron asked, his head snapping up. Bill just smiled and waved him off, walking out the kitchen door and back out to the yard.

Ron groaned in frustration and walked up to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and flung his wet T-Shirt on the floor. Pulling a clean one out of his drawer, Ron pulled it on, along with a dry pair of jeans.

He walked to his door and opened it, preparing to go stick his wet clothes in the laundry, when he was faced with Hermione at his door.

'Whoa.' Ron said, stopping short, and taking a step back.

'Hi.' Hermione replied, looking slightly nervous. She was twisting her fingers together, something Ron knew she did when she was nervous.

'You ok?' Ron repeated the question he had asked before, now content that she didn't know about how he felt, yet slightly alarmed because she had spoken to Bill.

'I'm good.' Hermione replied, finally meeting Ron's gaze.

'Uh…what's up?' Ron asked, taking a step back again to allow Hermione to come into his bedroom.

Hermione walked in and sat down on his bed. Ron shut the door and followed her, sitting beside her. His ears were already turning red.

'Um, I just…wanted to talk.' Hermione replied, placing her twisted hands firmly on her lap to prevent her further twisting.

Ron nodded and swallowed. 'Here it goes.' He thought, his mouth turning dry.

Hermione smiled awkwardly and looked up at him. 'I…uh…we…No, I have been meaning to do this for awhile but, um.' She looked back down at her lap. Biting her lip, she looked back up.

'We've been friends for what? 6 years? It's an…uh - long time. Obviously. The point is,' Hermione smiled, 'Ron you and I…'

Ron's bedroom door suddenly opened. 'Hope your decent! Mum needs you downstairs now…. um, am I interrupting something?'

Ron and Hermione's heads both snapped up to the doorway where Ginny stood, staring at them both with an amused expression on her face.

'Uh…no. It's ok. We can do this later.' Hermione said to Ron, standing up and walking out the door.

Ginny smiled suspiciously, and followed Hermione down the stairs.

Ron sighed, and started to walk out his bedroom door. The way things were going it was unlikely this discussion would ever happen, Ron thought as he shut his door behind him.

\\\\/

/\\\\

\\\\/

/\\\\

\\\\/

/\\\\

\\\\/

/\\\\

Review Please!


	3. Wedding Admittance

Chapter 3: Wedding Admittance

A/N: Final chapter, guys! I'm really pleased with the response this fic had received! Thank you guys for reviewing, you're really awesome. Special thanks to Sugarquill824, bellatrixvssirius, the radical writer and dancerrdw for their wonderful and consistant reviews! Enjoy!

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding had arrived. The Burrow was in abit of a clutter; Mrs Weasley was running around like a mad woman preparing for the first of her children's weddings, and Fleur was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, mumbling under her breath in French.

Bill was somewhat relaxed. He and Charlie were getting ready upstairs in Fred and George's bedroom with the twins. That left Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny in both Ron and Ginny's respective bedroom's to get ready.

Ron and Harry were both clean and dressed an hour before the wedding was due to start. They were both laughing at each other about how stupid they thought they looked in the dress robes Fleur had picked out when Hermione walked into Ron's bedroom.

Ron's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a simple blue dress, which flared out slightly at the bottom. Her hair was in soft curls hanging loosely around her shoulders.

'Hey guys, you almost ready?' Hermione asked and she walked into the room.

'Yeah, I'm good. I'll go grab Ginny.' Harry said eying Ron, whose mouth was still hanging open slightly, and tried hard not to smirk. He quickly walked out of Ron's bedroom, leaving both Ron and Hermione alone.

Hermione smiled at Ron and took a step forward. She put her hand at the bottom of his chin and pushed it up. 'I don't look that bad do I?' She asked, laughing.

Ron shook his head. 'No…you look…you look…' He drifted away and the tips of his ears turned red.

Hermione grinned. 'You look pretty good yourself.'

Ron smirked, noticing that once again, his mouth had turned completely dry.

'Um…I didn't get to ask before…but do you…do you want to come to the wedding with me?' Ron asked, his face turning red.

Hermione looked confused. 'I'm already coming to the wedding with you.'

Ron swallowed. She was going to make him say it. Out loud. 'No, what I mean is, together. You and me.' He said, his voice cracking slightly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'Oh! Um, yeah…of course.' She replied, smiling.

Ron nodded and let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Hermione noticed his awkwardness and bit her lip before reaching out and grabbing his hand.

'We'll talk after the wedding,' Hermione began softly, 'We need to do this properly.'

Ron nodded as Hermione turned around and lead him out the door and downstairs.

………….

Even Ron had to admit that the wedding was nice. When Bill and Fleur said their vows, they were slightly drowned out by Mrs Weasley's sobs, and the hushed whispers of Mr Weasley trying to console her. But Ron kept stealing glances at Hermione sitting beside him. He had to resist the urge to reach over and grab her hand, even though he very much wanted to.

At the reception in the backyard Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting at the same table. Harry and Ginny were talking to each other, distracted, so Hermione saw this as her opportunity to talk to Ron.

'Let's go for a walk.' Hermione said, turning to face Ron before getting up and grabbing his arm. Ron nodded and they walked out of the marquee and over near the lake. They both sat down on a bench next to a massive oak tree beside the water, and Hermione turned her knees slightly so she was facing Ron.

'Ok. We are finally alone.' Hermione said, smiling slightly.

'Yeah.' Ron replied, turning slightly to face her also.

'Ok,' Hermione began, biting her bottom lip before continuing. 'We have known each other for 6 years, which is a long time for a teenage friendship. Most don't last that long, and we have come close on many occasions to not being friends anymore so…'

'Hermione,' Ron interrupted. 'Your rambling.'

'Yeah, I know.' Hermione sighed and looked at her knees. She looked back up. 'Ron…I -'

'I was wondering where you guys had gotten to.'

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them and turning her head she saw Harry standing near the tree.

'Are you guys coming? Fred and George are just about to…' Harry began, gesturing towards the marquee.

'Harry,' Hermione started, smiling sweetly at him. 'Can you give us a sec?'

Harry slowly grinned. 'Uh yeah…sure. Knock yourselves out.' He replied, still grinning as he walked back into the marquee.

Hermione turned back to Ron. 'We'll never be able to get this out will we?' She said, laughing.

Ron smiled and reached over and grabbed her hand. Hermione looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled softly. 'This is a start.' She said, looking back up at Ron.

They both stared at each other. Hermione's mind was racing, trying to figure out how to get the words out. Ron on the other hand quickly made up his mind of what to do.

Leaning forward he swiftly placed his lips on Hermione's and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up with him as he stood up. Hermione gasped against his mouth, but immediately relaxed into his arms, snaking an arm around his neck and placing her other hand on his chest.

Ron felt exceptionally confident. The kiss felt so natural, like they were born to be like this, like breathing. He deepened the kiss and Hermione moaned against his mouth, leaning into him.

They both stayed in this embrace for several minutes before they broke apart, breathing rapidly. Hermione still clung to Ron and had her eyes closed as her breathing began to return to normal.

Slowly, Hermione's eyes opened and she looked up at him. 'Wow.' She said, licking her swollen lips.

'Yeah.' Ron replied, rubbing the small of her back on instinct.

'I love you.' Hermione said softly, feeling the words slide easily out of her mouth.

Ron smiled. 'I love you too. Think I always have.' He replied, looking her in the eye.

Hermione smiled and raised her eyebrows. 'We did it.' She said, grinning.

'We did. It was easier than I thought it would be.' Ron replied.

Hermione smirked. 'I think all doubt was erased as soon as you kissed me.'

Ron smirked, before brushing a curl out of her face. 'I really want to kiss you again, but I think we have to get back or Harry is going to witness his two best friends snogging.'

Hermione laughed. 'Oh no. We wouldn't want that.' She replied.

Breaking away from Ron's embrace, Hermione grabbed his hand and lead him back into the marquee. Everybody was sitting and standing around talking as Ron and Hermione walked over to their table, which was absent of Harry and Ginny.

Ron looked over at Bill and caught his eye. Bill grinned and raised his eyebrows in a questioning sort of way. Ron smiled. 'Thank you.' He mouthed.

Bill smiled and winked at his younger brother. 'No problem.' He mouthed back.

Hermione looked up from the table and saw Ron smiling. She turned around and saw Bill grinning at them both. She smiled. 'Thanks.' Hermione mouthed to him.

Bill smiled and winked back at her as Fleur pulled him up to dance.

Ron looked back at Hermione. She caught his eye and smiled. 'What are you smiling about?' She said, playing with his fingers on the table.

Ron looked over at Bill. 'I just have a really cool brother.'

'I won't object to that.' Hermione replied.

………………

Note: Completo. Dum Dum Dum. That was fun. I loved writing it. And I hope you liked reading it. Let me know! And thank you!

\\\\/

/\\\\

\\\\/

/\\\\

\\\\/

/\\\\

\\\\/

/\\\\

Review Please!


End file.
